Kilia
by Alienor-fantastic
Summary: Kilia était une petite fille vraiment brillante. Tout le portrait de sa mère, avec l'intérêt de son père pour ses sujets. Rien ne destinait cette enfant à être victime d'un quelconque mauvais sort. Si seulement ce malheur n'était pas arrivé... Prends garde, petite fille, le grand méchant loup est là.


_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un nouveau petit One-shot que, j'espère, vous apprécierez. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**Disclaimer : **_Tales of Symphonia n'est pas à moi, ses personnages guère plus, son environnement pas davantage. Bref, seuls les mots sont issus de mon esprit dérangé._

* * *

** Kilia**

On oublie trop souvent une enfant, une petite Sylvarantie, comme les autres et pourtant peu banale. Cette enfant qu'on oublie trop souvent et qui aurait mérité une petite pensée, quelque chose qui, par les temps qui courent, puisse réchauffer le cœur de ses proches. Son seul proche encore en vie étant évidemment sa mère, libérée de sa malédiction, mais ayant malgré tout perdu ses deux grands amours.

Kilia était une petite fille vraiment brillante. Encore jeune, malgré tout, mais si clairvoyante, si soucieuse du bien des sujets de son père. Toujours altruiste, intègre, prompte à rendre service quand elle le sentait nécessaire. On l'aimait bien, cette petite fille, cette enfant orpheline de mère qui se promenait souvent avec son père dans la grande cité de Palmacosta. Elle promettait d'être une grande dame, généreuse, pas pédante comme nombre de petites filles de gouverneur général avant elle. Elle était déjà le portrait de sa mère, douce comme un ange, et qui rappelait souvent à son père la joie ressentie lorsqu'ils étaient encore trois. Si seulement ce malheur n'était jamais arrivé…

Hélas, rien ne destinait cette enfant à connaître un tout autre destin que celui qu'on lui destinait. Kilia avait la vie devant elle, était destinée à faire de grandes études dans la prestigieuse académie de sa ville lorsqu'elle entrerait dans l'adolescence. Si sa route n'avait croisé celle de l'espionne dépêchée par Pronyma, qu'aurait-il pu se passer ? Serait-elle devenue une jeune femme élégante, savante et libertine, à l'image de sa mère, ou bien n'aurait-ce été que partie remise ? Ce jour-là ou plus tard, peu importe, elle aurait connu la mort, elle l'aurait côtoyée, et pour finir, cette dernière l'aurait emportée avec elle. On ne nous apprendra rien en nous disant que le destin est ce qu'il y a de plus cruel en soi.

Ce jour-là, Kilia avait reçu la permission de son père d'aller seule à travers la ville. Du haut de ses dix ans, elle assumait fièrement ses responsabilités de fille de gouverneur général. Engoncée dans sa robe violette du jour, elle était joyeuse, insouciante. N'importe quel enfant pense ainsi, sans prendre conscience que le danger est parfois là où on ne l'attend pas. Alors qu'elle regagnait la place, elle saluait les passants, qui lui rendaient un sourire chaleureux. Certes, cette petite n'avait pas que des qualités, simplement, nous résumons en gros l'avis qu'en avaient les habitants de cette ville. Elle avait promis à son père de rentrer tôt, après sa promenade. Elle était une fille obéissante et par conséquent se préparait à obéir pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Un enfant vint la voir. C'était un petit garçon à qui elle avait rendu un service, l'autre jour. Il lui demanda à nouveau si elle pouvait l'aider. Intriguée, elle pesa le pour et le contre. Il était largement l'heure de rentrer et elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son père. D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas dire non, pour cette fois encore.

Voilà, je viens de résumer l'un de ses plus grands défauts. Son incapacité à savoir dire non. Nous savons que ce serait cette forme de naïveté qui la perdrait. Et pour le coup, je ne vous cacherai rien, je ne mettrai aucun suspense. Ainsi, vous allez savoir tout comme moi que ses instants sont désormais comptés. C'est inévitable. Prends garde, Petit chaperon rouge. Le grand méchant loup est là.

L'enfant l'entraîna avec lui. Cela avait l'air vraiment urgent. Elle ne dit rien, elle attendait de voir. Après tout, elle l'avait aidé, il l'avait remerciée, elle n'avait demandé aucune dette à rembourser en retour, alors elle pouvait bien l'aider une seconde fois de la même façon. La première fois, c'était pour aller demander un ballon chez sa vieille mégère de voisine qui ne l'aimait guère et qui aurait refusé de le lui rendre. Fait banal en soi. La vieille mégère en question n'aurait pas refusé de rendre le ballon si elle s'était trouvée en face de la fille même du gouverneur général. Kilia était très joueuse, et pour la remercier, il lui avait proposé de faire une partie avec lui. Elle avait refusé, car elle préférait la lecture et sa poupée aux jeux qu'elle jugeait « pour les garçons ». En réalité, elle s'était toujours mal débrouillée avec un ballon. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un écart à creuser entre les garçons et les filles.

Si elle avait été plus attentive, elle se serait rendue compte que le même petit garçon jouait justement, plus loin, avec ses amis. Alors sa conscience aurait noté une chose suspecte et se serait dépêchée de la transmettre à son cerveau, qui aurait fait le reste, ordonné à son bras de se retirer de la poigne étrangement forte de l'imposteur et à ses jambes d'être pris à son cou pour s'éloigner le plus possible et avertir son père qu'il y avait un intrus qui s'était fait passer pour quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. A cet instant, alors, son père, si malheureux sous les apparences et qui cachait déjà un lourd secret, était à la solde des Désians. Il aurait cru que son unique enfant avait de la fièvre et lui aurait indiqué d'aller se reposer. Alors, la fillette se serait fait une raison. Elle aurait pensé avoir eu une hallucination, plusieurs jours se seraient passés sans autre incident, puis l'intrus aurait de nouveau agi, à l'abri des regards et sans risque de se trahir, cette fois, et peut-être même aurait réussi. Quand je vous disais que cela n'aurait été que partie remise.

Mais ce jour-là, elle lui facilita grandement la tâche, par sa naïveté, par son manque d'observation. Ce jour-là, sa durée de vie avait brusquement chuté, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, d'un coup. Elle ne se méfiait pas –pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ?-, attendait d'avoir connaissance du problème du garçon. Il finit par l'attirer dans un coin de rue, à l'abri des regards, et lui fit part de son problème. Encore un banal souci. Son ballon, lancé trop haut, avait cette fois atterri sur le rebord d'un toit, et il fallait faire la courte échelle pour le récupérer. Kilia ne dit pas non. Simplement, elle songea que les chaussures crasseuses du petit garçon saliraient sa robe, et offrit de récupérer le ballon à sa place. Il accepta, visiblement soucieux de passer à autre chose. A ce moment, si elle n'avait pu le faire avant, elle aurait dû se méfier, en observant la ride inhabituelle apparue sur le front pur de l'enfant. De plus, il avait une lueur dans ses yeux qui n'était pas normale. Elle la verrait, certes, mais alors, il serait trop tard. Ce serait sa dernière vision alors qu'elle était encore de ce monde.

Prends garde, Petit chaperon rouge. Le grand méchant loup ne t'indique pas seulement la voie la plus longue. Il t'interdit de revenir en arrière. Il t'indique l'infini, au-delà du barrage de l'horizon. Bientôt, tu ne verras plus rien, ou plutôt, tu verras tout. Mais toujours au-delà, jamais en arrière. Moi, simple narratrice, tu ne pourras entendre mes avertissements. Mais je t'aurais prévenue.

Kilia grimpe sur l'épaule du garçon. Elle voit le ballon, bleu comme le ciel, sur le rebord du toit de la maison voisine. Toujours celle de la mégère. Heureusement, la hauteur n'est pas faramineuse. Deux enfants faisant la courte échelle peuvent aisément récupérer un ballon lancé trop haut et qui s'est perdu.

Comme l'âme d'une petite fille à ce moment-là.

Kilia récupéra vite le ballon. Tout heureuse, elle descendit des épaules de son camarade, et le lui tendit, fière une fois encore d'avoir rendu un service. Mais déjà, son père l'attendait, elle devait vite rentrer. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il la regardait bizarrement. Elle se sentit brusquement mal-à-l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-elle, de sa voix fluette.

Elle s'aperçut soudain qu'elle n'entendait plus rien. Que tout s'était tu, autour d'eux. Une minute auparavant, elle entendait le braillement des gens, dans la rue, les cris des enfants qui jouaient. Elle avait froid, tout d'un coup, et elle aperçut la lueur malveillante du regard du garçon.

« Pauvre petite idiote naïve » dit-il.

Il se jeta alors sur elle et la plaqua au sol, enserrant sa gorge dans une poigne inhabituellement forte pour un garçon d'à peu près son âge et d'aspect un peu frêle. Horrifiée, elle ne décrocha pas de son regard, le vit se transformer. C'était à présent une créature violette qui la dominait. Violette comme sa robe. C'est ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Pour un peu, le violet pourrait être la couleur de la mort. De sa mort. Bientôt, son sang coulerait sur sa robe, les deux couleurs tranchant l'une avec l'autre. La poigne se resserra autour de sa gorge, elle tenta vainement de respirer. Mais impossible. Son visage aussi prenait une couleur violacée –encore-, et elle se débattait. Inutile, Kilia, j'ai envie de dire. C'est trop tard, il fallait s'en rendre compte avant.

Elle pensa à son père, aux habitants de Palmacosta. Que dirait-il s'il ne la voyait pas rentrer ? Que diraient-ils si on placardait ses avis de recherche partout dans la ville ? Pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai aperçu votre fille qui marchait avec un garçon vers une petite rue, et elle n'en est pas sortie ? La peur la saisit, non, pas maintenant, pas comme ça ! Elle se débattit. Lâche-moi, lâche-moi ! Ne me fais pas de mal ! Je veux mon papa…

Mais elle entendit son rire, et alors, elle sut. C'était vain. L'autre était trop fort. Depuis le début, il avait cette idée en tête. Son regard se voila, sa vue se brouilla. Les larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux, tandis que la créature au-dessus d'elle se penchait sur elle en susurrant, malsaine :

« La morale dit : ne parle pas aux inconnus. Les enfants savent à présent cette leçon par cœur. Ils sont tellement mis en confiance avec ceux qu'ils connaissent. Rien de plus simple, il suffit d'être le loup déguisé en agneau pour les attirer. »

Kilia tremblait. Elle avait raison, il n'y avait plus que cela à faire, à présent. Elle sentit les griffes aiguisées sur sa gorge, qui s'enfonçaient tout doucement dans sa chair tendre. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Plus que jamais, elle songeait à son père. Puis à sa mère. Son expression s'adoucit. Peut-être la reverrait-elle, cette mère qu'elle avait si peu connue. Si elle savait comme elle avait tort…

Son souffle s'accélérait au fur et à mesure que les griffes s'enfonçaient et déchiraient sa chair pour en faire jaillir le sang. Son agresseur y prenait un plaisir cruel, savourant l'odeur délicieuse du futur cadavre qu'elle serait, s'excitant à la vue du liquide chaud qui s'écoulait. Kilia ne songeait plus à se débattre. Elle attendait que le moment vienne. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait une bêtise, et elle demandait à son père de l'en excuser par avance.

Puis, lorsque la créature se fut lassée de son jeu, elle enfonça d'un coup les griffes dans la chair. La gorge fut tranchée, la trachée traversée. L'oxygène s'échappa par cette plaie béante, le sang afflua, souillant la main inhumaine de l'imposteur. Satisfait, il la porta à sa bouche, et lécha le sang encore frais qui s'étalait sur ses griffes. Cela avait un goût fantastique.

Kilia ne vit plus rien. L'espace d'un instant.

Puis elle vit tout.

L'horizon semblait extraordinairement loin. Plus loin qu'elle le croyait. Elle se leva. Puis elle me vit. Repensant à son aventure, elle eut un mouvement de recul, mais je levai la main en signe de paix. Je ne suis pas méchante. Ni gentille, par ailleurs. Les gens peuvent me donner le caractère qu'ils veulent que je possède, mais de toute manière, en vérité, je n'en ai pas.

La lueur de méfiance dans les yeux auparavant larmoyants de Kilia s'éteint. Son regard n'exprime plus que de la curiosité.

« Que vous êtes grande, » me dit-elle.

Je souris. Exactement, ma petite. C'est pour mieux te regarder de haut, mon enfant.

« Que vous êtes sombre, » répète t-elle, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle dit.

C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. C'est un fait. C'est pour mieux gérer ma fonction, mon enfant.

« Que vous êtes… »

Sa voix se hache. C'est la dernière question. D'habitude, un Petit chaperon rouge en pose plus que ça, mais je pense que trois suffisent. Je suis toute ouïe.

« … Que vous avez l'air triste. »

C'est le cas. Je ne me suis jamais vue dans un miroir, mais c'est le cas. J'esquisse un sourire. Elle s'inquiète, je le sens.

C'est pour mieux faire comprendre ce que je suis aux êtres, mon enfant. Quand ils passent la barrière. Mon travail ne m'impose que tristesse. Tu ne verras pas ta mère ici, mon enfant, elle ne m'a pas encore rejointe.

C'est pour mieux te dire que je suis la mort, mon enfant.

* * *

_Oui, je sais. Ca vole aussi haut qu'un oiseau à qui on aurait coupé les ailes et ça nage aussi bien qu'un nageur débutant qui aurait des boulets accrochés au chevilles pour accentuer la difficulté. Je dois avouer que je suis une adepte de tout ce qui est élaboré. Et ce truc, écrit non pas en cinq minutes mais en une heure, est censé encore une fois être... une "récréation"._

_Quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! _

_En tout cas, j'espère que dans l'ensemble, vous avez bien aimé, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. C'est pas facile d'écrire sur un personnage dont on entend brièvement parler. Mais d'accord, je ne vais pas me plaindre, puisque apparemment j'aime ça..._

_A toutes, bonnes gens !_


End file.
